icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
'Accumulation' A new mechanic called "Accumulation" was introduced into the game to add a bit of fun and encourage more clicking. The new mechanic essentially keeps a running score when you click on the ice cubes and shows a running total. When you are clicking the ice cubes you have 0.5 seconds from the time you finish one to click another to keep the score going. If you fail to click a cube within 0.5 seconds you will lose the accumulation and have to start over. One should note that at 10 clicks you will see the text "Icey!" displayed, at 30 clicks you will see "Stone Cold!" and at 100 clicks you will see "Frozen". See how high of a score you can get as these will be displayed in the highscores list. 'Friends Money' In ICS you have the ability to add a person to your "friends list". By adding this person to your friends list you are granting them 0.01% of your daily earnings, you will not lose any money however as the 0.01% is generated exclusively for your friends. You will notice through out the day, next to your friend list, you'll receive a little button that has a bag icon and some money on it. This button can be clicked to receive money from your friends. Each bag holds a maximum amount that is dependent on your prestige bonus, as per the following equation: Max Friend Money = (100,000 * Prestige Bonus) + 1,000 No single friend can currently provide all of that $10,000,000 so it will be accumulated throughout the day as you leave the bag, as of right now, the bag will not update it's amount without refreshing, so if you were to leave a bag for a short while, then click it, after another short while/refresh another bag will appear with the amount that was accumulated before. If you had Xenko as a friend, and you received his bag at 23:35 on one day, then you'd receive the bag from him again on the following day at exactly 23:35, each friend will give you a money bag exactly 24 hours from when you collected the last bag. Optimal Set-up Despite this being a wiki, which is supposed to provide information to you even if it includes spoilers... you won't be finding out the exact optimal set-up. The reason for this is because we want you to be able to work it out yourself, and because the optimal set-up truly depends on your prestige value. An example of this last reason can be seen when comparing two combos, What Could Go Wrong? and Alpha and Omega, in the lower prestiges What Could Go Wrong? is worth more than Alpha and Omega, but in the higher prestiges it switches. To start with, you will want to make sure the top 5 flavours/addons are combos, there are a specific set of 5 combos that should be used for maximum IPM, but they're for you to find out. A little hint: those two combos mentioned above might be a place to start at. Some players who use the set-up may be willing to help you out, but some will want you to be able to work it out yourself. One way of deciding what is worth putting in the top 5, is to find out if any high end flavours have any good combos with high end addons, then just work your way through all of the high end combos and compare them to your current top 5. After all of that trouble, you will usually find a better combo than one you currently have. AFK AFK stand for Away From Keyboard, this does not necessarily mean you are physically away from your keyboard, but simply that the game window isn't in focus, or you've manually set AFK mode to on. When someone has the AFK status, they are considered "away", which means that the Silo will take effect and their money will come to a grinding halt. BUT DON'T WORRY! This isn't a bug or anything to worry about, you will receive a large sum when the AFK status is removed which will be equal to what you should have earned if you had not been AFK, the reason this happens is to reduce the load on the server so that it can perform other functions, such as the Silo functions and calculations, without having to work on the money formula too. Earlier I mentioned manually setting the AFK status, this can be done by typing "/afk" into the chat, but without the quotation marks. This will set you to AFK, but be warned that any interaction with your computer may remove the AFK status, manually setting it should only be done when you physically are leaving your computer, if you are going to do anything else on your computer, letting it auto AFK is advised.